Drawn To You
by Slaughter Daughter
Summary: This wasn't how Vlad usually spent his Friday nights. At the Crypt? Sure. But this place was way different from the quaint Goth club where he hung out with his new friends. Club AU Pairing: Vlad/Dorian


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod or any of its characters.**

**Warnings: Language and Sexual Content (aka Blowjobs and Handjobs)**

**A/N: Prompt fill for: xoxodenisee who wanted either a Teacher Student AU, or a Club AU. I thought the Club AU would be more fun so that's what I went with. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

This wasn't how Vlad usually spent his Friday nights. At the Crypt? Sure. But this place was way different from the quaint Goth club where he hung out with his new friends. Vlad was unsure about it at first when Kristoff mentioned it, and now that they were inside, he was even more skeptical than before. He still wasn't sure how the bouncer believed they were eighteen, but Vlad wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Come on, Vlad," October says as she pulls Vlad and Sprat out onto the dance floor.

Vlad's eyes widen as he gets sandwiched between the two, feeling nervous and not knowing what to do with himself. "You guys," He hisses. "I don't know how to dance."

"It's easy!" Sprat exclaims, brushing against Vlad as he moves behind him. "Just feel the music and don't worry about what other people think."

Vlad bites his lip as he glances down at October's body grinding against his, and feels Sprat's rubbing against him from behind. Closing his eyes, Vlad lets his body begin to sway to the beat of the Dubstep song blaring from the speakers.

They danced for a long time, and Vlad found that he was actually enjoying it, much to his surprise. "Vlad," Sprat speaks with his mouth next to Vlad's ear so he could be heard over the music. "I think that guy over there is checking you out."

"What?" Vlad looks up, startled. And sure enough, leaning against the bar was a man that seemed to be in his early twenties. His eyes were following Vlad's every move.

"Oh my God," October says as she glances over her shoulder quickly. "He is."

Vlad averts his eyes from the older man and stamps down the fluttering feeling in his belly. "I don't understand why he would be…"

October stops moving suddenly, disbelief clear on her face. "Are you serious?" She asks. Vlad nods his head to show that he is. He can hear Sprat sigh behind him. "You're fucking hot, Vlad," October states simply, as if it was a well-known fact. Which, Vlad is pretty sure it isn't.

Vlad can't stop the blush that comes over his face. "I don't think many people would agree with you," He murmurs. Vlad feels more than hears Sprat's scoff since his mouth was so close to the back of Vlad's neck.

"I would," Sprat says. And Vlad can tell that he means it.

Vlad looks up, bottom lip caught between his teeth. And when he does he sees the auburn haired man making his way over to them. "Shit," He exclaims. And the hands he has on October's hips tighten nervously. "He's coming over here! What should I do?"

October smirks at him. "I don't know. Let's see what he wants first before you start panicking."

Vlad tries to calm his racing heart, but to no avail. And it only beats faster as the man comes to a stop in front of Vlad, a smile on his young face.

He leans in close and speaks into Vlad's ear. "Would you like to dance with me?"

Vlad could feel his skin break out in gooseflesh from the feel of the man's breath on his skin. "Um…"

"He would love to!" October syas cheerily as she shoves Vlad towards the other man. "Come on, Sprat. Let's go see what Kristoff is doing." Sprat nods, and grins over his shoulder at Vlad before he leaves.

Vlad swallows as the man's hands land lightly on his hips. "I'm Dorian," The man- _Dorian _says.

"I'm Vlad."

Dorian grins at him, white teeth showing. "It's very nice to meet you, Vlad."

Smiling a little, Vlad sways to the music with Dorian and leans in closer. "You too."

Vlad finds that he actually likes the song that's playing. It was Dubstep but it wasn't as fast as the other songs the DJ had been playing, it was much mellower. And when Dorian pulls him flush against his own body, Vlad definitely lets him, despite the feeling of his face flushing.

"You're very cute, Vlad. Did you know that?"

"No, I'm not."

"Fine, you're right," Dorian says as he stares directly into Vlad's eyes. "Maybe you don't think you are. But I find you very endearing, very… attractive."

"How can you find me endearing?" Vlad asks. _And god, if his heart beats any faster it's going to pop out of his fucking chest._ "You just met me."

"I don't know how to describe it." Dorian cocks his head to the side, brows furrowing. "I just feel very drawn to you… Is that… is that wrong?"

"No," Vlad says. And maybe it should be wrong because Vlad is fifteen and Dorian has to be _at least _five years older than him. But it doesn't _feel _wrong. It doesn't. And honestly, Vlad kind of feels the same way beneath all his nervousness. "I… I kind of feel drawn to you too."

Dorian's smile practically lights up his eyes. "Could I kiss you then, Vladimir?"

Vlad's breath catches in his throat as he quickly glances down at Dorian's mouth before looking back up at his bright eyes. "Yes."

It happens quite suddenly and even though he was expecting it, it still surprises him a little. Dorian's lips are soft and insistent, but never demanding. Vlad loves every second of it. And when Dorian slides his tongue along Vlad's bottom lip, he parts his lips immediately, eager to know what that tongue will feel like inside of his mouth.

Vlad has kissed other people before, but this was different. This feels like so much more than just a kiss. Vlad feels like this was meant to be and he really doesn't understand that.

"I take it that was good for you then?" Dorian asks as he presses closer. And Vlad blushes as he realizes that he's hard. He's hard from one little kiss. He tries to pull away but Dorian won't let him.

"Don't be embarrassed," Dorian says, his thumbs sliding through the belt loops of Vlad's baggy Tripp pants. "Can't you feel it?"

And Vlad gasps as he does in fact _feel it. _Dorian's cock is pressing against him through layers of clothing. And wow, isn't that a great confidence boost?

Standing up on his tiptoes Vlad speaks with his mouth practically touching Dorian's ear, "Do you wanna go somewhere?"

"Yeah?"

Vlad merely nods in response, lip once again, caught between his teeth.

They make it out of the club in record time.

* * *

Vlad doesn't think to let his friends know where he's going, but he figures they probably saw it when he left with Dorian. Besides, it's not like they went very far.

Vlad gasps as his back hits the brick wall of the alleyway. It's empty except for them and even if it weren't Vlad isn't sure if he would stop. Dorian's lips are perfect, and his body is even better as he presses his hard on against the older man's, moaning into his mouth.

"We don't have to do anything that you're not comfortable with," Dorian tells him once he pulls back.

"Well, what did you have in mind?"

"I'd really like to get my mouth around your cock."

Vlad feels his dick twitch at Dorian's words. "I would definitely be comfortable with that."

Dorian holds Vlad's hips in place as he drops down to his knees. His grip is strong but not painful and Vlad is incredibly turned on, and nervous, and completely unsure about what to do with his hands, all at the same time.

He trembles a little when Dorian pops the button of his pants, but the older man nuzzles his stomach and Vlad calms by the time his zipper gets pulled down. Suddenly Dorian stops and he lifts his head to look Vlad in the eyes.

"You're sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Good," Dorian says before he yanks both Vlad's pants and his boxers down to his knees.

The very first touch to his cock has Vlad moaning filthily. And fuck, it's only Dorian's hand tugging a couple times before resting at the base, but it feels incredible and Vlad can't help it.

"_Ohmygod,_" Vlad moans as Dorian's lips finally wrap around him, his mouth wet and amazingly warm. "_Ohmygod_."

Vlad can feel that Dorian is grinning around his cock and maybe that should be weird, but Vlad finds it endearing. And amazing. _Fuck, so amazing._

Dorian starts out slow, sucking at the head lightly before taking half of Vlad's length in his mouth, his hand wrapped around the rest. He starts to bob his head, and Vlad must have died because this is the closest thing to heaven that he's ever felt in his life. Nights spent alone with his hand will never measure up to this.

"I'm not gonna last long," Vlad whimpers out after a particularly hard suck.

Dorian pulls off to reply: "That's all right, I don't want you to."

And the next thing Vlad knows there's a finger rubbing gently over his hole, and he can feel his cockhead rub against the back of Dorian's throat. It's the best thing that Vlad has ever felt, and as the tip of Dorian's index finger slips inside of him Vlad throws his head back against the wall, moans louder than he should considering they're in a public place, and comes harder than he ever has in his entire life.

"Fuck, Dorian," Vlad pants. "_Fuck."_

Dorian pulls off, runs his tongue across his lips to get the excess cum, and smirks up at him. "Maybe next time."

"Next time?" Vlad asks, his eyes trained on the bulge in Dorian's skinny jeans. "But you're still hard."

"Would you like to do something about that?"

Vlad's nodding before he even realizes it.

After he helps Dorian up, he pushes him against the wall and drops his hands down to the older man's jeans.

"You don't have to," Dorian says softly as he notices Vlad's hands are shaking.

"I wanna." And Vlad does. He honestly can't think of anything he wants more in this moment than to get his hand on Dorian's cock.

And finally, he does it. Vlad bites his lip as he looks down at Dorian's hard length, the tip dark and leaking precum. Vlad's never thought that a dick was beautiful before, but looking at Dorian's that's the only way that he can describe it. Tentatively, he starts to move his hand up and down, rubbing his thumb lightly across the slit because that's the way that he likes it, and he hopes that Dorian does too.

If the moan Dorian lets out is any indicator then Vlad is pretty sure he likes it.

"Vladimir, go faster."

And Vlad complies. He moves his hand faster and twists his wrist _just so, _and all of a sudden Dorian bucks his hips up hard into Vlad's hand and comes. Vlad gasps at the sight of it, but he gets drowned out by the sound of Dorian moaning his name.

Vlad pulls his hand away and stares at the cum all over it before he tentatively brings it up to his mouth and licks. _Not bad. _He thinks.

"You need to stop before you make me hard again."

Vlad's eyes widen as he looks up at Dorian, embarrassment coloring his cheeks. "Sorry."

"Nothing to apologize for, my darling," Dorian says, pulling his pants up. Vlad takes that as his queue to do the same.

"You know," Dorian begins once their clothes are back on and his hands entwine with Vlad's. "I've never done that with a human before, even if you are just half."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Vlad says in shock, trying in vain to pull his hands out of Dorian's grip.

"It's okay, Vlad," Dorian gentles, his eyes vulnerable and earnest. "I'm like you, in a way."

Vlad's brow furrows. "What do you mean, _like me_?"

"I mean, I'm different from other vampires. And…"

"And what?"

"And I don't _feel _as different when I'm around you." Dorian takes a deep breath and Vlad doesn't miss the way his eyes flash blue when he does. "I knew as soon as you walked in whom you were. I knew, and I saw you dancing, and I just felt this urge to be close to you. Do you understand?"

"I think so…" Vlad pulls Dorian closer, his eyes never leaving the older man's. "It's like you said before; you feel drawn to me."

Dorian nods. And Vlad can't help but notice how young the older vampire looks, how confused.

"If you want," Vlad says, gradually moving his face closer to Dorian's with each word. "We can meet up sometime and talk about it."

Dorian smiles down at him. "I'd like that."

"Good," Vlad says and closes the space between them. The kiss is gentle, but no less passionate for it, and Vlad hopes that this relationship will turn out better than his last. Because Dorian is different, he makes Vlad feel comfortable in ways that he hasn't felt with anyone for a long time.

* * *

Later that night, Vlad lies in bed and smiles, his phone held tightly in his hand above him as he rereads his latest text message.

**From: Dorian  
Callback #:  
Received:  
Fri August 17, 12:30 am**

_I'll see you soon, my darling :)_

Vlad really hopes that he will.

* * *

**A/N: So, I experimented with my writing style a little bit with this fic. Like, instead of 'said' it's 'says' and so on. Personally, when I'm reading I tend to like those better, so I thought I'd try it.**

**Also the song I meant for Vlad and Dorian to be dancing to is Fortune Soul by Blackmill**

**Thanks for reading! :) **


End file.
